Within the Serpent's Embrace
by NvInfinitium
Summary: As the newly arisen Shurima faces inner turmoil, Cassiopeia finds herself being forced back to the accursed place in service of Noxus and its advances. However, as she encounters deeper waters than expected, she is forced into a reluctant partnership with a woman she tried to assassinate not too long ago. But perhaps as the dust settles, a poor situation can turn in her favor...
1. Chapter 1: A Ruined Nice Day Out

Cassiopeia du Couteau hummed lightly to herself as she watered another flower.

It was quite the nice day outside, with a clear blue, cloudless sky over Noxus. The birds were chiming, the butterflies were hovering, and her flowers were blooming.

Yes, it is quite the perfect setting for an outing out in her personal garden.

As such, she found herself enjoying the day in it, relaxing from the hectic atmosphere of the Du Couteau household. Since her father's, Marcus's, departure, things around the Du Couteau Manor have been quite... _tense_ to say the least.

With her sister taking command following Marcus's disappearance, Cassiopeia found herself in conflicts with the fiery assassin more often than not.

Katarina sought their missing father, and searched night and day for him, whenever she got a reprieve from her duties in High Command. Cassiopeia, in contrast, desired to leave their father to his agendas. In her eyes, he had disappeared for a reason, a mission most likely, and that there was no point in searching for him until he finished said mission. As such, her contrasting views found her at odds with her elder sibling, which resulted in several heated confrontations.

So on days like this, with such peaceful atmosphere, she relished the chance to escape her fanatical sister.

She hummed another small tune to herself as she placed the watering can down, and moved over to her hammock. Propping herself onto it took a bit of effort, but she managed and eased into it. Glancing over to a side table, she grabbed a glass of lemonade she had produced earlier, and took a sip from it with refined elegance. And once her thirst was quenched, she placed the glass back down and eased further into her lie, tipping her florist's hat down to shield her eyes.

"Ah, how...rejuvenating," she murmured with a deep sigh, closing her eyes. She decided a mid-day nap would be ideal, and set into it easily.

…

However, unfortunately for her, such would not be the case for her to entertain.

"E-excuse m-me," a nervous sounded nearby, interrupting her delightful nap.

Without batting an eye towards the foreign visitor, she replied to him with her smooth, sultry speech. "Yes? What is ever so important as to interrupt me in my rest?" She allowed a small bit of annoyance to lace her tone, implying to the stranger that she was definitely not please.

"S-sorry, Lady Cassiopeia. A-a l-letter came in."

Ah, so it was their courier that was disrupting her. She should have known that simply from the coward's stuttering. He had always feared her for some unfathomable reason, though not that she much cared. But it was equally amusing as was bothersome that he came to _her_ with the letter.

"And? Why do you bring it to me? Surely you must realize that all letters go to the regent head of the house, correct?" She muttered, still not bothering to grace him with her sight.

"Uh, y-yes. I do. B-but Lady Katarina isn't here right now. And this letter is from _her_ , Lady Cassiopeia," he explained.

"Oh?" She was intrigued now. She did remember her sister speaking to her about a meetings earlier. Perhaps this letter was in regards to said meeting. One way to find out, she supposed. Lazily opening a piercing eye, she found the man a few feet away, shaking in his boots.

"Very well then, hand over the letter," she commanded, outstretching an arm. He feebly and slowly gave it over, as if she would rip his arm off if he moved too fast. But a moment later, she received it, and let him go.

"Thank you. You are dismissed." He nodded and started to leave, but before he got too far, she spoke once more. "Oh, and next time, try to relieve yourself _before_ coming to me. I can smell your soiled pants all the way from here, and I do not quite appreciate it," she muttered, distaste heavy in her voice. The sap of a man feverishly nodded once more, and skittered out, leaving her alone to her devices.

"Now then, let's see to this letter," she murmured as she opened both eyes fully and slid a delicate finger through the top of its envelope to open it. Pulling it out, she saw that it was indeed from her sister, and then proceeded in reading it.

 _Dear Cass,_

 _I need you to come to my office at High Command. I have to stay here to attend another meeting later so I can't come to you, but I need to speak with you as soon as possible. Something in Shurima has come up. Something big. And I know you hate getting involved in assignments regarding that particular location, but High Command specifically requested your abilities. So I don't care if you are relaxing or whatever, you have to get your scaly ass here immediately. And if you don't, I'll have Talon drag you in. Your choice._

 _-Kat_

Cassiopeia rolled her eyes as she finished the letter. Curt and blunt, most definitely a letter from her sister. But it intrigued her, albeit not in a particularly good way.

 _Shurima._

Now that's a place she hasn't heard of in some time. Precisely nine weeks and four days of time, not that she was keeping count. No, why would she ever keep track of that _accursed_ place? She was most certainly not…

Or at least that was what she was telling herself.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Hello there.**

 **So for those of you that follow me and read some of my other works, you know that I have been working on a rework for one of my stories, The Serpent's Curse. However, as time grew, I decided that I might as well start over with a brand new title, as my vision for The Serpent's Curse started to become much more different from the story's origins, to the point where I feel like I need to simply delete it and start anew.**

 **That being said, I have not yet deleted it, as I still find some sentimental value in it, with it being my first story on this site and all, and may find it in myself to continue it in a different way one day. Perhaps I will keep it as an alternative, or an AU version of this story. At any rate, this story will be what I have been looking for in The Serpent's Curse, and I will be developing this with all intent on finishing it, don't worry. In addition, I will be back to regularly writing and updating shortly.**

 **As for those who haven't been following me, and reading this story as a fresh reader, I hope that you enjoy it, as well as stay tuned for further updates.**


	2. Chapter 2: Mission Debriefing

Cassiopeia hissed as she opened up the iron reinforced oaken doors.

Her father's-or rather at this point in time, her _sister's-_ office was quite prominent. With it located on one of the highest echelons of High Command and adorned with the tall imposing doors, it symbolized both the lasting strength and high status of the Du Couteau name, and within, the inside of the quarters was no different.

Dimly lit from a large fireplace in the corner of the room and from a small tinted window, the room was as menacing as Cass remembered. And of course the hundreds of varying dangerous blades lining the walls made everything much more terrifying.

Ah, she remembered how unaffiliated Noxians used to come to this place. She always wondered how they felt when they saw this sight, if she herself as a Du Couteau found it imposing. How could they possibly stand in here, especially when General Marcus du Couteau himself had sat in that large black chair, glaring down at them with his unflinching and callous emerald orbs. And even worse, how could they attempt to be _fearless_ in his presence when bringing him bad news? Especially when he would stand up and pluck a random blade off the wall to hold against their necks, pressing it against them with controlled fury as he requested _each_ and _every_ detail of the failed mission?

Ooh, she got chills just thinking of such memories, and had to smirk at the thoughts.

But alas, with her father no longer present in his office, and his bloodthirsty, blade frenzied daughter in his place, Cass would not get to be privy to such an exchange again. Although, she supposed it was for the best for this current setting, as his absence allowed her to be much more... _free_ with her words regarding her situation, as she respected her sister much, _much_ _less_ than she did her father.

"Katarina," she began to speak, addressing her ever smirking sister, "...what the hell do you want?" She muttered in finish, already exercising said freedom in her words. "Why am I here?"

Katarina raised a brow, and grew her smirk, as if finding Cass's words to be humorous. "Oh why hello to you too, dear sister. How nice it is to see you. After all, I haven't seen you all day today, or _yesterday_ for that matter. How are you doing, Cass?" she replied with a sarcastic chuckle, acting as if she actually cared about how her sister was feeling. However, Cass was not amused at her pleasantries. Not at all.

"Don't even start toying with me. I'm not taking too kindly to being interrupted from my relaxing morning to come here and discuss _Shurima_ of all places, and I swear...if you don't get to the point of why I'm here- _fast_ -I can and _will_ poison you in your sleep," she hissed, baring fangs.

"Alright, alright. Jeez, and people say _I'm_ the aggressive one…" Katarina gave a roll of her eyes, and another chuckle, much to her sister's annoyance. However, she heeded Cass's words and let her humor drop, relaxing her serpentine sister mildly.

"Anyways, like I said in my letter, some significant shit is brewing in Shurima, and High Command wants to get a taste at it. So they came to us, asking for you in specific."

Cass scowled. "And why do they need _me_ to go? After all, why not you or anyone else? Hell, why aren't they even sending a large scale offensive like they did in the Freljord or Ionia?"

"Because things are different than they were in the Freljord or Ionia. High Command wants a small covert op for this, with only two to three members in it, and one of those members being you. And as for _why_ you specifically, they told me that they believe your experience there and way with words can allow us access to information," Katarina explained.

Cass scowled at her sister's words. It was bullshit, but she couldn't really argue. After all, to disobey an order from High Command meant not only treason, but it would force her into exile to avoid a death sentence, and that was an existence she'd rather not explore, despite her animosity towards Shurima.

"Fine. With whom would I be going with to that hellhole? You?" she reluctantly asked. However, her sister merely shook her head at her.

"Nah. High Command needs me for other things since I'm the 'regent head of our household'. But I figure Talon can suffice for my absence."

"Talon? And what will he do to help me? Kill targets unessecarily? Terrorize little children with his gritty appearance?" Cass muttered with a roll of her eyes.

"No...he has... _other skills_ than just knowing how to hold a blade right and look menacing," Katarina attempted to argue. But her words were flat to both of them, and she knew it.

"Sure he does. And I still have my legs and not this frustrating tail," Cass deadpanned with a shake of said tail to accompany her sarcasm, only causing her sister to frown.

"...Alright, maybe he _is_ only useful as a blade hand. But hey, that counts for something, right?"

Cass rolled her eyes and was about to respond before a new voice interrupted.

"...you two do realize," the voice started, before its owner stepped out of a shrouded corner of the room with an unamused expression, "that I'm right here, right?"

Cass looked over to the now revealed Talon, and merely smirked at his disgruntled appearance. "Well, if you don't want to hear us talk bad about you behind your back, don't lurk in the shadows, dear. After all, you can't not expect your feelings to get hurt if you are within earshot of a conversation focused on you and your...inabilities."

"Whatever," Talon muttered with annoyance evident in his voice, turning to Katarina. "So I'm going to Shurima with her?"

"Correct. You two will be gathering information on the newly arisen emperor there and his agendas. And while you are at it, find out what the hell is causing that large ass storm near his palace. High Command wants to know if we can cause one ourselves over a certain honor-horny nation, so anything you can get on that is good too. And once you complete both objectives, report back to me through this transmitter and we will discuss how to proceed afterwards." Katarina finishes by handing Talon a small runed device, and Cass a folder.

"Oh? And what is this folder?" Cass questioned as she turned the folder in her hands and examined within it.

"That's your mission debriefing. Everything that you need to know and that Noxus has gathered on Shurima is in there. Consult it if you need to see what to do and whatnot."

Cass took a moment to concentrate on the folder. It held several reports documents within it, including xer'sai sights, rumors of the half-bird, half-man emperor controlling the sand of the desert itself, trade supply lines, and much more. It would indeed prove highly useful on her journey.

"Excellent...is there any else of value that you can provide?" Cass murmured, as she continued to examine the folder.

"Just some small advice: don't let your guard down, because the last time you did, you came home missing legs," Katarina gave.

Cass frowned and paused in memory. After all, her sister was right. She had let herself be too relaxed her first expedition, and walked right into that trap. It had been a harsh lesson too; one that was learnt through the pain of slithering through that burning sand until she found a Noxian envoy at the nearest camp.

But it was not a mistake she was looking to make a second time.

"Oh don't worry, dear sister. I plan to not let a single thing go astray this time. No, not...a…single... _thing_ …"

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Ah, I really needed to get this out much sooner, but hopefully, I'll get back to a more consistent schedule shortly.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Traveler's Arrival

"Ah, finally! I didn't think we'd ever reach this stupid, godforsaken desert." Cass muttered with a groan. She took a moment to stretch her aching back as she slithered out of the caravel. It had been quite the long journey from Noxus, one that she hated every second of. It was such a dreary experience, and she was _not_ looking forwards to experiencing it once again after she completes her mission.

But...at least she has finally made it. She is back once more in Shurima...

She took a deep inhale, breathing in the sweltering desert air. While it was not the brisk, invigorating air of high Noxus, it was much better than the stuffy Noxian trading ship. Somewhat. But it was nice to finally be able to stretch her legs-in a manner of speaking-after the four-day long travel.

"Here we are, Talon. The ever lovely desert of Shurima, and one of it's finest cities: Bel'Zhun. Isn't it _wondrous_?" She murmured sarcastically to her equally aching companion. She heard him snort, and she turned to see him raise a brow.

"Wondrous? Sure, if you want to call it that. I'd say it's more chaotic and buzzing than Zaun's underbellies on a good day. And that's not a good thing," the assassin returned, sounding mildly annoyed. She suspected it was because she forced him out of his usual attire into more...culturally friendly apparel to blend in more, as well as match her own tan cowl and traveler's robes, and had to give a light chuckle.

"Oh why so grumpy, Talon dear? Surely you can appreciate a bustling and prosperous city? After all, Bel'Zhun is the jewel of Shurima. A prominent trade center, large port city, and a cultural melting pot. What more could you ask for in a city?" Cass remarked, taking in the view around them. It was indeed an interesting sight, with people of all kinds shuffling about, trading goods between each other, but Talon merely scoffed to her amusal.

"I find it funny that you are praising this city so much, when not too long ago, you called this place a 'stupid, godforsaken desert'. Oh, and if I remember correctly, you were complaining about Shurima the _whole entire journey here_."

Cass shrugged, and gave a low chuckle.

"Indeed I was. However, what can I say? I appreciate decent cityscapes such as this. There is something admirable about cities like this. But at any rate, come along. While I'd love to continue this conversation, daylight is wasting and we still have a mission to complete, I believe."

Talon said nothing, but nodded and followed her as she then led the way out the harbor and deeper into the busy city.

* * *

"Ah, here we are, Talon. The Sandstrider's Rest, the finest tavern in Bel'Zhun!" Cass exclaimed, proceeding to enter said tavern.

"Alright...why are we here?" Talon questioned idly as he looked around the tavern.

"To find transportation across the desert, of course!" Cass replied, as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

"Right...you are seeking transportation...in an _inn_ of all places," he repeated with a deadpan at her. She rolled her eyes at his obvious sarcasm, not particularly appreciating it, but graced him with a reply.

"Tavern, my dear. Not inn. There is a difference, if slight. And _yes_ , I am seeking transportation within a tavern," she repeated.

"...So how do you exactly plan on doing that?"

"It is quite simple really. Merely watch and learn, my fair assassin."

She saw Talon roll his eyes out of her peripherals, but he otherwise stayed silent as she expected. She had to give a smirk at that, as she proceeded to the bar of the establishment.

Once she reached it, she called out for the bartender with a request. "Two of your finest drinks, my good man!"

He grunted in response, and gave them a good once over. "...Sorry, but I don't serve _your kind_ in my bar. Noxians aren't welcome here," he muttered in a deep rumble, fitting for a man of his large stature, causing Cass to narrow her eyes. Of course things would be difficult _from the very start_ of this damn mission…

Why did everyone have to have such prejudices against Noxians? It annoyed her, as it's not as if Noxus is _that_ bad. Well...most of the time it's not, but still, it was irritating to be criticized just by her birthplace.

But despite her inward annoyance, she merely smirked outwardly, putting on a mask of innocence. "Oh, but surely…" she produced a sack of gold coins from her traveling bag, "...you can make an _exception_ for me and my companion. After all, we are but measely travelers looking for some peace and quiet with a few refreshing drinks." She proceeded to dangle the sack in his face, allowing the coins within to jiggle around. She noticed with amusement as the hard glint in his eyes begin to evaporate. With another grunt from his throat, she saw the last vestiges of his resistance disappear.

"...Fine. But cause _any_ trouble and you are out," he warned, and then moved back to his station to create the drinks.

"Ah, one thing I _do_ appreciate about Shurima, is that it's denizens can _always_ be convinced if you have the gold to spare," she murmured to Talon, lightly chuckling.

He said nothing in return, making no sound save for a small hum, as he sat on the stool next to the one she had slithered onto. But as the bartender briefly returned with drinks in hand, after a moment had passed, he spoke up once again.

"What is this drink, anyways?" It was a peculiar, blood-red cocktail, with several foreign fruits swirling around in it. It was making him somewhat uneasy, from what Cass could tell, causing her to smirk.

"It's called Dusk Queen's Blood. It's an unique drink to Shuriman culture, said to have 'mystical rejuvenating properties'. I don't really buy into all that, but regardless, it is a fairly decent drink. Try it."

He still eyed it with wariness, but reluctantly followed her advice and took a swallow.

...

He regretted it _instantly_.

Cass watched and listened to his sputtering in quiet humor, as she sipped her own drink. Her humor only grew as he recovered and gazed at her with hatred apparent.

"'Fairly decent'!? That tasted like _poison_. In no place but _hell_ is that 'fairly decent'," he scornfully remarked, disgust evident in his tone. But to his annoyance, Cass chuckled and waved a hand at him, finding it all hilarious.

"Oh quit being such a drama queen. It's an acquired taste, and besides, I have called this place hell several times now, have I not?"

"Ugh. I don't know how you Du Couteaus can drink alcohol of _any_ kind. No matter what you add to it, alcohol is still terrible. And _this shit_ is no exception," Talon muttered, scowling at his glass.

"Yes, yes, I get it. You're a lightweight. But I don't quite care. You're still drinking it. I'm paying decent money for that quote unquote 'shit'. Money that I'd rather not waste simply because you dislike exotic beverages."

Talon rolled his eyes and grunted, reluctantly pulling the glass to his lips once again. Satisfied, Cass returned to her own glass, sipping it with refined elegance. However, the coughing next to her somewhat interrupted any semblance of peace.

"Bah, it's even worse the second time around," Talon groaned. "Ugh, why are we here anyways? What does a bar have to do with our mission?"

"I told you already. We are here to secure transportation," Cass repeated, boredom full in her voice.

"Oh right. And you never explained how you intend on doing that. Well I've been watching, but you haven't told or shown me a damn thing for me to learn. Do you mind actually explaining something, or do you just want to make this more difficult than it needs to be."

"Alright fine. If you _truly_ must know," Cass began with an airy sigh. "From what I've heard from some contacts, a particular... _individual_ frequents this bar. And this individual shall be the one to provide us the transportation we need."

Talon snorted. "Really? Well, that's _very_ reliable. What's to say your sources are correct and that this _individual_ will even show up today of all times? What do you plan to do then?"

"Nothing," came Cass's curt reply, as she took another sip of her drink.

Talon arched a brow. "...You're going to do nothing…?"

"Yep. Nothing," Cass smirked.

"...Why are you going to do nothing?"

"Because," Cass's smirk grew, "I don't need to worry about the 'what ifs'."

Talon narrowed his eyes. "And why's that?"

"Because our individual- _Sivir_ is already here…"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Sorry, I'm really bad when it comes to procrastinating...**


End file.
